


Старинные книги

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Morrigan33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Libraries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan33/pseuds/Morrigan33
Summary: Что чувствуют книги в старинной библиотеке, закрытой для читателей.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	Старинные книги

В библиотеке всегда царит полумрак, днем солнце едва-едва пробивается через плотные шторы, а ночью становится совсем темно.

Мрак чернильно-черными щупальцами расползается из углов, скрывает висящие на стенах портреты когда-то могущественных членов ордена иезуитов. Они тщательно собирали эту библиотеку, часто тратя на книги суммы, которые семьи простых крестьян никогда в жизни даже не видели. Но теперь вряд ли кто-то помнит их имена. Разве что несколько историков. А еще книги. Но книгам некому рассказать о своих знаниях, потому что в библиотеку уже давным-давно никто не приходит.

У книг нет чувства времени, но стоящие в библиотеке старинные часы заявили, что прошло двадцать лет с тех пор, как люди ушли и вернулись вновь...

Отворились двери, впуская в затхлый полумрак библиотеки солнечный свет. Послышались голоса, шелест шагов.

Книги зашуршали страницами, безмолвно переговариваясь и гадая, кого же из них люди снимут с полок, чтобы прочесть. Но тянулись минуты, а люди продолжали стоять возле дверей, разговаривали между собой, но не спешили заходить в библиотеку.

А затем они ушли, и снова наступил мрак.

— Почему они не стали нас читать?! — возмутился толстенный теологический труд католического ученого-богослова.

— Видимо, решили, что мы все тут такие же занудные, как и ты, — едко заметило собрание протестантских проповедей. — Да еще и написанные на мертвой латыни.

— Ты-то не на латыни написан, почему же тебя не взяли? — огрызнулся талмуд, угрожающе клацая переплетом.

— Успокойтесь, братья, видимо, сегодня не судьба нам быть прочитанными, — философски изрекла книга со стихами Данте.

— Эти люди пришли сюда не для того, чтобы читать, — тоненько пискнула единственная в библиотеке книга, написанная на английском языке. — Я не все поняла из их речи, но, похоже, они явились только для того, чтобы посмотреть на нас.

После такого заявления книги загалдели все вместе:

— Посмотреть?

— Зачем?

— У меня отделанный золотом переплет, но меня даже не сняли с полки!

— Да ты все не так поняла!

— А может, ты нас обманываешь и они вовсе не на английском говорили!

Споры продолжались еще долго, и книги так и не пришли к согласию. Но через полчаса люди появились снова. И снова лишь постояли в дверях да поговорили о чем-то.

Так повторялось еще много раз, и книга, написанная на английском языке, внимательно вслушивалась в человеческую речь и убеждалась, что была права. Но другие книги ей не верили. Пока однажды не появились люди, которые говорили на языке, понятном многим книгам — на чешском. И тогда стало ясно, что странные люди — туристы, которые хотят взглянуть на старинную библиотеку. Заходить внутрь и трогать книги им категорически запрещалось, чтобы не повредить старинные фолианты.

Так и потянулись однообразные дни: каждые полчаса приходили люди, смотрели на библиотеку и уходили. Несколько раз в год появлялись настоящие читатели — ученые, получившие специальное разрешение. Они брали везучую книгу, от зависти к которой остальные книги были готовы падать с полок, бережно листали страницы, записывали что-то и уходили. Но с каждым годом таких читателей становилось все меньше.

Да, старинные книги при чтении повреждались, их страницы истончались и рвались. Но книги были созданы не для того, чтобы стоять на полках. И каждая из них была готова превратиться в пепел, лишь бы ее читали до самого конца.


End file.
